


Team Bonding Exercises

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfaflashfic, Gen, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, for sfaflashfic's Romance challenge. May or may not contain actual romantic content....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding Exercises

The first year Kate's at the Sanctuary, Valentine's Day passes quietly. For a value of 'quietly'.

"So, let me get this straight. The boss' ex is Jack the Ripper - which, yeah, is guaranteed to put a damper on any romantic inclinations. Zimmerman fell for the Invisible Girl, who became the Invisible Dead Girl during the attack on the London Sanctuary. The Big Guy only mates every five years - I'm not even going to touch on the question of who he mates _with_... And you're..."

"Helping a friend arrange Valentine's Day for her husband."

He seems ridiculously chirpy for a guy who's been relegated to cupid. Kate gives him the eyebrow. Just how close is Henry to this couple? "Right. And...this friend asked for your help?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, she did, but I'm friends with him too - we've all known each other for years, so it's pretty comfy."

Kate thinks about pointing out that this 'good friend' should probably organise her V-Day celebrations with her husband rather than her husband's friend. She decides against it. Not her business, not for her to judge.

Later, after Gerald tries to kill Henry, Kate wonders if saying something might have made a difference.

Back then, though, she checks her facts. "So, come Valentine's Day, we're gonna have a full house?"

"What's wrong? We cramping your style or something?"

Kate smiles in a way she knows will annoy him. "Not at all."

After dinner, she drags, chivvies, hustles, and harries them all into the TV room. In Will's case, she has to push him into the room ahead of her, although Henry is trailing his laptop and computer wires after him like Linus trails his blankie.

"I dread to think what you're going to have us watching."

"Don't you trust me?" Kate asks Will, crossing over to the DVD player which she set up earlier.

He knows better than to answer. Henry doesn't.

"Isn't that a trick question?"

"I promise it's not 'When Harry Met Sally," she tells him.

"Oh, I don't know." Across the room, Magnus accepts a shortbread cookie from the plate the Big Guy is offering. "I admit I'd rather prefer that to some of the more recent romantic comedies. Perhaps it's just my upbringing, but I don't see how humiliation is funny."

"You and me both." Kate's in full agreement there. "But, in this case, no humiliation, just Bollywood."

Months later, after Mumbai, she thinks that _Bride And Prejudice_ might not have been such a good idea - or, given what Will needed to do to contact Kali, maybe it was.

Besides, everyone except the Big Guy thought Aishwarya Rai was hot, and agreement on hotness was always a good team bonding exercise.


End file.
